Piratas del Caribe
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry es un nuevo miembro de la tripulación y Thea teme por los sentimientos de Oliver.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Piratas del Caribe.

Había sido una dura noche.

Una horrible tempestad los había sorprendido en plena noche, con la guardia baja y con los marineros aún trabajando en la proa. No había habido muertes ni heridos de gravedad durante el ataque cruel de la naturaleza y los hombres del The Arrow lograron conducir al navío fuera de la tormenta. Fue esfuerzo de todos ellos haber sobrevivido, pero no lo hubiesen logrado de no haber sido por la astucia y liderazgo de su Capitán Queen. Quien con la mente fría y la barbilla en alto, los condujo a mar abierto alejándose de las nubes negras. Ahora, con la calma y la seguridad de la nueva ruta hacia Tortuga, la tripulación entera se disponía a dormir y descansar un poco antes de volver a ponerse en marcha hacia tierra firme. Aún tenían un largo camino por delante y debían estar preparados, era probable que otras pequeñas lluvias los intersectaran pero nada que ellos no pudiesen llevar.

Thea, la segunda al mando y única mujer del barco, ató una vez más el último barril con el ron robado a los postes en la habitación que hacia función de "cocina", aunque ésta pareciese más una bóveda, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la cubierta donde nadie quedaba a excepción de su hermano, quien se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mirando el mar en calma y con los recuerdos aún de la agitada noche muy fresco en su cabeza. El sol en lo más alto brillaba con crueldad, como si en la noche pasada no hubieran soportado un "fin del mundo", como si la noche pasada no hubieran tenido que soportar bajas temperaturas y el calor sofocante del la mañana fuera un mal chiste.

Se acerca hasta su Capitán y ahoga un falso suspiro para llamar su atención.

\- Si que estuvo feo... -bromea al ver el estado del barco, que si bien no había sufrido daños, las grandes goteras que se podía ver en cada rincón daba la sensación de que el navío había se hundido para luego resurgir a la superficie cual fantasma.

\- Nada de que no supiéramos tratar -contesta arrogante Oliver, aunque en su voz es claro el cansancio.

Thea hace una mueca ligera con los labios antes de girar hacia la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo está él? -pregunta.

\- Asustado, pero bien.

La mujer niega ante el tono calmo y angustioso de Oliver, era obvio que se había encariñado con el chico. Con el joven noble que habían secuestrado hacia seis meses para poder cobrar fácilmente una jugosa recompensa. _La historia se estaba repitiendo_.

Barry Allen era un muchacho de Port Royal, con buen título y querido entre los suyos. Era sumamente inteligente y astuto, aunque torpe y confiado. Fue demasiado fácil poder hacerse con él durante un estúpido festival de la primavera y retenerlo en el The Arrow hasta poder cobrar el rescate por parte de la familia Allen y la guardia de West. Y si bien ya habían cobrado parte de la riqueza pedida, lejos estaba Oliver de querer devolver al castaño a su hogar natal.

Thea sabia que no podía comparar a Barry con _ella_ , pero las similitudes entre ambas historias eran casi idénticas y la mujer en verdad no deseaba que su hermano saliese herido y con el corazón completamente destrozado. No otra vez. Pues sabia que si volvía a suceder lo mismo, seria algo que Oliver no podría soportar.

Felicity Smoak había sido una dama de buena cuna, residente también del Port Royal. Era una mujer delicada y de facciones finas, largo cabello rubio y ojos hipnóticos que hacían a uno querer perderse en ellos. Una mujer como ella valdría fortuna y la tripulación del The Arrow lo vio como su gran oportunidad. La secuestraron una fría tarde de lluvia y pidieron rescate a su viuda madre y su prometido, Ray Palmer.

Todo parecía ir bien con el plan, hasta que Oliver cometió la estupidez de enamorarse de ella.

Felicity, con la astucia indicada, no dudo en aprovecharse del corazón de su hermano. Prometiendole un futuro juntos, dejando todo de lado por él. Y Oliver, como el idiota enamorado que había sido, le creyó cada palabra. Solo para que luego ella huyera en la primera oportunidad que tuvo y condenando a Oliver a la orca.

De no haber sido por Diggle, su hermano hubiera muerto hacia tres años.

Ahora todo volvía a repetirse, Oliver nuevamente caía ante el encanto de otro noble. Con la notable diferencia de que Barry aún conservaba inocencia en sus brillantes ojos verdes, su voz carecía de malsana travesura y su comportamiento parecía ser más la de un niño curioso que la de un joven adulto. Además, a diferencia de Felicity, Barry era incapaz de dejar morir a Oliver. Demostrándolo la noche en que lo rescató del Capitán Wilson, enemigo jurado de su hermano. Rescate que logró que el chico se ganase el sobrenombre de Flash gracias a su rápido actuar contra el barco contrario.

Puede que Barry no sea capaz de engañar cruelmente a Oliver de la misma manera en la que Felicity lo había hecho, pero que el niño se preocupase por el bienestar del Capitán no quería decir que se quedaría a su lado para siempre.

 _Thea temía por los sentimientos de Oliver._

De pronto, el Capitán gira rápidamente su cabeza hacia la cubierta superior, allí donde estaba su habitación. Sobre el límite de la escalera principal, estaba Barry con una muy fina manta envolviéndolo y mirando en dirección a Oliver con preocupación sincera. El rubio no dudo en trotar hacia él para, luego de tenerlo en frente, tomarlo entre sus brazos y conducirlo hasta el camarote nuevamente.

Thea no sabe que es lo que el joven noble susurra en el oído de su hermano pero al ver la sonrisa despreocupada del mayor, entiende que no debe ser nada. Ambos caminan sin voltear a verla y se internan en la habitación del Capitán. Luego, todo es silencio.

La mujer suspira y camina hacia la proa, preparándose para su primera ronda de vigilancia; no estaba tan cansada después de todo. Luego llamaría a Roy para que cumpliera con su ronda.

Mira en dirección por donde su hermano se había ido y sonríe pequeño. _El chico parecía en verdad preocupado por la seguridad de Oliver_. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Barry si podría quedarse junto a su hermano y sanar su corazón.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, había un largo camino hacia Tortuga aún.


End file.
